La declaración! SxM TxB
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: soul y maka , al igual que tsubaki y black star son novio , y black le va a pedir a tsubaki que sea su novia , pero soul le pedirá a maka que sea su esposa? , que pasara con ellos? y su futuro? SXM Y TXB


_Bueno , este es mi primer__** fanfic**__ , no sean crueles! :3 , __**la historia es**__**mía! tsubaki y black star , soul y maka**_

_**Soul Eater:**__ No me pertenece , mi mente no puede crear tal joya :D como esa! :3_

_**la declaración!**_

* * *

En Death City , estaba comenzando a amanecer , en un departamento se encontraban 2 jóvenes, un chico de 19 y una chica de 18 años

Un joven alvino de pelos blancos y ojos color camersi se despertaba en las horas de la mañana** ((11:34))** , el se movía con gran intensidad , porque los rayos del sol lo estaban despertando, para que dejase el maravilloso sueño que estaba el fantaseando.

_**((Soul Pov))**_

soul: Mierda, no quiero despertarme! , Maldito SOOOOOL!-dijo después de unos momentos se acordó lo que estaba soñando, el estaba soñando que estaba en una pradera de unos hermosos Girasoles... , y hay estaba el , con un traje elegante agachándose y pidiéndole a maka que fuera su esposa y esta sonriendo le, le dijo que si , ((hace unos **4 años** soul se había confesado sus sentimientos a maka y estos fueron correspondidos por la chica que la cual comenzaron a ser novios)).

soul: haaaaaa!-suspirando- espero que digas que si maka!-dijo medio adormilado por el sueño

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Maka era una chica no del todo desarrollada , pero ya no era la chica sosa pecho plano que antes , eso si nada extravagante como Blair... Estaba ya despierta , estaba haciendo el desayuno, no lo hacia apurada ya que las clases terminaron y podía tener todo el descanso suficiente para estar completamente tranquila , ya que estaba en Verano.

Maka al terminar los huevos los puesto en 2 platos dividiéndolos y iso 2 tostadas con mantequilla como le gustan a ella y a soul y luego fue a la habitación de soul al despertarlo , cuando lo vio , lo miro tierna mente ya que soul estaba a medio dormir.

maka: soul olle , despierta , esta listo el desayuno - dije con vos suave.

soul:...cinco minutos mas...

le sonreí y le ise una caricia en sus mejillas , el lentamente abrió los ojos , se acomodo mas asía mi y me dio un beso que para mi , fue un beso dulce y en mi ser , lo único que quería en ese momento era que me tomara y me isiera suya! , si, ya se lo que dirán y si , soy virgen V-I-R-G-E-N y lo quiero perder con el... maka contrólate, mientras le correspondía, mis pulmones gritaban **¡AIRE!** y me separe lentamente de el lo mire a los ojos , lo note el estaba sonrojado al igual que yo , por que en un momento sentí que mis mejillas ardían a tal punto que pense que estaba como un tomate , el miro fijamente al igual que yo...

Maka: soul... te amo- cuando lo dije el me sonrío y me dijo.

soul: yo te amo más- me sonrió y me dio tiernos besos que yo obviamente correspondí

maka: bueno soul, el desayuno esta listo - le dije tomándole su mano estrelasando sus dedos con los míos y nos fuimos encaminando a la cocina , se sentó a mi lado y comió tranquilamente , yo por un momento cuando estaba comiendo me sentí observada , lo mire de reojo , vi su plato que estaba vasio , luego lo mire y me estaba mirando con sus ojos camersi que me vuelven loca que me hacen recordar la locura , la vida y la pasión de esos ojos , sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa , seguí comiendo y luego mire a soul que estaba recogiendo los platos para lavarlos-.

_**((soul pov))**_

recogí los platos y luego los lave , cuando termine vi a maka estirada en el sofá viendo la televicion sonreí y camine asía ella , la mire y ella se sentó de lado para que yo me sentara al lado suyo , me senté y la mire , estaba viéndome fijamente a mis ojos , la vi , fijamente y vi esos hermosos ojos verde que me vuelven loco y por alguna razón me recuerda a la naturaleza y la tranquilidad en su mirada , me acerque a ella tranquilamente mientras mas me acercaba ella mas se sonrojaba , me parecía muy tierna su mirada y su carita infantil **:3** , se veía muy mona a si , cuando ya estaba muy cerca mirándola fijamente le dije.

soul: te amo maka - y antes de que la besara ella me dijo.

maka: soul , te amo... y mucho - al escuchar estas hermosas palabras la bese con pasión , sentía que sus delgados y temblorosos brasos rodeaban mi cuello y yo la abrace poniendo mis manos en su cintura , en ese momento sentía que tocaba el cielo, la acomode asiendo que ya estuviera debajo de mi , con una mano me sostenía y con la otra acaricie sus piernas ,me sentía realmente en el cielo , ese momento que **YO** estaba con mi _**novia maka**_ , que bien se sentía al decir que maka era **Mi** **novia** , ese momento fue tan tierno hasta que **-_- **sonó el teléfono , maka dijo que teníamos que contestar suspire y me separe lentamente de ella con pasos torpes le sonreí y conteste , miraba fijamente ese teléfono , **¡MALDITO TELÉFONO , QUE TE HECHO YO , PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO!.**

_****Telefono****_

_**soul: **__bueno?_

**_¿? : _**_HOLA SIMPLE MORTAL , TU GRAN DIOS QUIERE HABLAR CON MAKA!_

_**soul: **__hola black star espera un minuto , maka ya va!- tranquilice un poco mi vos ya que quería romperle la cara a ese idiota por interrumpir mi momento especial con maka! , solte el telefono y le dije a maka._

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

_soul: olle maka , black star te llama!- ella se paro, me dio un tierno beso y me dijo._

_maka: esta bien - se fue caminando asía el teléfono y comenso a charlar con black star_

**_((maka pov))_**

**_maka: _**_black?_

**_bs:_**_ HOLA SIMPLE MORTAL... , maka , olle quería invitarte a ti y a soul a que vinieran a mi casa a cenar por que quiero hacer algo!_

_**maka:**__ y que cosa quieres hacer , ademas pudiste hablar perfectamente con soul!_

_**bs:**__ si lo se , es que como tu eres una chica y mi mejor amiga , casi mi hermana y confió mucho es ti , por eso quiero preguntarte algo!_

_**maka:**__ jejejeje esta bien y que cosa? __**:3**_

_**bs:**__ pues , tu sabes que hace 4 años yo y tsubaki somos novios cierto!_

_**maka:**__ si... lo se , ustedes empesaron después de que soul y yo fuéramos novios!_

_**bs:**__ si... am , esta noche pretendo pedirle __**matrimonio a tsubaki**__ , y no se como hacerlo y te llamaba por si sabias que hacer!?_

_**maka:**__ haaaa! , __**QUE**__**EMOCION!...**__ , bueno, por lo que e visto en peliculas , el hombre se arrodilla y la mira a los ojos diciendole las palabras que , por ejemplo te amo y todo eso y luego le preguntas si quiere casarte con tigo y listo , luego te paras , le das el anillo , la miras tiernamente y notas que en tu caso tsubaki esta apunto de llorar de la emocion , le das un beso y le dices que la amas y listo , eso es todo_

_bs:-suspiro- haaaaa! eres la mejor maka , bueno apuren ce que ya llego kid y lis y patty!_

_maka: esta bien , iremos para aya! - cuelaga-_

**_**FIN DE LLAMADA**_**

soul: y que paso?

maka: black star le pedirá matrimonio a tsubaki y me pidio ayuda para que le aconsejara que hacer y dijo que fueramos a su casa por que vamos a cenar con ellos!

soul: matrimonio... por fin black star ara ese gran paso!

maka: si , deseo estar en el lugar de tsubaki algún día! -suspirando-

soul no dijo nada , solo la miro tierna mente a maka quien esta lo estaba mirando

maka: bueno soul -sonrojada levemente- vamos a cambiarnos!

soul fue a su habitación , pensando en que , ya era tiempo que le pidiera matrimonio a maka , se puso un traje negro con camisa roja y corbata negra , se puso su perfume y luego salio esperando a maka en el sillón

maka al igual que soul se fue a su habitación , abrió el armario y de inmediato saco un vestido de color verde con vuelos y una rosa blanca al costado de su cintura , se peino con el pelo suelto y se puso unas chalas con plataformas verde con blanco asiendo la ver mas alta , se puso su perfume y luego salio de la habitación , miro a soul que estaba esperando a maka en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, maka se acerco y le dijo en el oido con vos suave.

maka: soul, despierta!

soul: maka...te ves hermosa!

maka: gracias , tu te ves mas guapo que de costumbre , vamos soul , se nos hace tarde!

soul:-levemente sonrojado- em... esta bien, vamos!

Ambos tomados de la mano bajaron asía donde estaba la moto , soul la tomo en brasos y la subió , el se sentó arriba y de inmediato sintio con unos suaves brasos se afirmabas en el , soul sonrió , prendió la moto y se fueron asía la casa de black star

_**((En la casa de black star))**_

Blac queria que llegaran luego , esperaba a maka y a soul , kid estaba arreglando el living que segun el no era simetrico , patty estaba asiendo una figura de papel de jirafa y tsubaki y liz estaban conversando animosamente.

cuando llego maka y soul tomados de las manos todos los sonrieron y se sentaron en el sillon que estaba black star , y tsubaki dijo.

tsubaki: bueno , ya que estan todos a comer!

todos estaban comiendo animosamente , y tsubaki se paro le tomo la mano a black star y le dijieron todos a que prestaran atencion , todos se quedaron callados incluso patty y tsubaki miro a black quien estaba nervioso , le tomo la mano y miro a sus mejores amigos.

tsubaki: bueno , ustedes son como mi familia , en realidad son mi familia y los quiero mucho , confió plenamente en ustedes y les vengo a contra algo que para mi y para ustedes es un milagro!-sonrió- al ver a maka sonreír al igual que liz mientras los otros la miraban con confusión! , bueno , BLACK Y YO NOS ENTERAMOS QUE VAMOS A HACER PADRES!- les dijo animosamente mientras que sus amigas se paraban gritando y cansándoles felicitaciones , maka, liz y patty la abrasaron, mientras que tsubaki las abrasaba a todas al instante sonriendo , mientras que soul y kid abrasaban y lo felicitaban a black star que estaba mas que contento , "black star se había enterado ase unos días que su amada novia estaba embarazada de el ase unas semanas , cuando escucho la noticia la beso apasionadamente y gritando de felicidad , tsubaki no se esperaba eso , pensaba que la iba a rechazar , pero al final escuchaba como su amado gritaba que iba a ser padre!"

cuando todos tomaron haciendo black star estaba parado , nervioso , mientras que veía a tsubaki mirándolo con ternura , black miro a maka , quien de inmediato le guiño el ojo en señal que lo dijera , black miro a todos y dijo.

bs: Bueno , amigos , perdón Familia , kid , eres un loco simétrico que hace reír a todos y a la ves frustrar a todos - se escucharon risitas- pero eres mi mejor amigo -kid sonrió-, soul eres mi hermano , te quiero mucho y espero que seas feliz con maka -soul sonrió-, liz, patty son las 2 hermanas mas extrañas que e visto , pero las quiero , por que son mis mejores amigas!-liz y patty sonrieron- , maka , fuiste la primera que conocí al igual que soul , fuiste mi mejor amiga y ahora eres mi hermana pequeña , te quiero mucho y gracias por ayudarme, -y maka le dedico una sonrisa- y mi querida y hermosa novia fuiste la única que me apoyo , me tolero y me comprendió y fuiste la que capturo el gran corazón de este dios -arrodillándose y mirándola fijamente- tsubaki la camelia -abriendo una cajita azul que adentro tenia una anillo con un diamante celeste-, tendrias el gran honor de **_ser mi esposa_** -tsubaki dijo- si , si**_ quiero ser tu esposa!_**estiro su mano casi llorando por la declaración tan hermosa que iso su amado, black le puso el anillo y se paro , viendo a tsubaki a los ojos y sonrió al ver que tsubaki tenia la mirada cristalina por las lagrimas , y le dijo.

bs: te amo!- dijo acercando se a el rostro de tsubaki para darle un beso-

tsubaki: yo también te amo black star -y le dio un tierno beso-

maka, soul, kid y patty estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo los y liz estaba llorando de felicidad, cuando se separaron le dedicaron una sonrisa a sus amigos , luego de unas 2 horas black, kid y soul estaban conversando y riendo mientras que tsubaki, maka, liz y patty estaban conversando animada mente!

_**((con los chicos))**_

kid: felicitaciones black

bs: Gracias Rayitas!-cebra-

soul: Felicitaciones black!

bs: Gracias Viejo!, oye cuando te vas a animar a pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana?

soul: pensaba decírselo en su cumpleaños , osea este viernes! (están a miércoles :D)

kid: oye soul que le podemos dar a maka en su cumpleaños! , no se me ocurre nada!

bs: yo ya se, y lo voy a decir para que no me copies Rayitas!

kid: esta bien y que es?

bs: bueno , se acuerdan cuando nos sacamos una foto en grupo, por que shinigami-sama nos felicito por luchar con el kishin

soul: si , lo recuerdo!

bs: bueno, le pedí la foto a shinigami-sama y lo imprimí y lo puse en un cuadro de color verde! ;)

soul: que buena idea!

kid: si , pero ya se me ocurrió que darle!

soul: y cual es tu idea?

kid: un cheque!

bs: bueno , un gran regalo!

kid: jejejeje , es lo único que se me ocurrió!

soul: jajajajaja! , cabesa de cebra!

kid: olle , NO SOY UNA CEBRA! Y TU CANOSO!

soul: MI PELO ES DE ESE COLOR, NO ES POR QUE SEA CANOSO ASIMÉTRICO!

kid: lo se , son un maldito cerdon asimétrico , merezco morir! , maten me!-espesando a llorar!-

bs: haaaaaaa! , no exageres y ya paren la que parecen bebes!

soul: si black star!-cabesa cabis bajo , como si lo retaran!

kid: si black star!-igual que soul-

bs: mm... bien!

_**((Con las chicas))**_

maka, liz y patty: Felicitaciones Tsubaki! -dijeron el unisono!-

tsubaki: Gracias chicas!-sonriendo-

liz: ahora falta que maka se comprometa!

maka: olviden lo , no creo que soul de ese gran paso!- dijo tristemente-

tsubaki: vamos , se que soul es un poco tímido , pero se que quiere tener una vida y una familia junto a ti! - dijo con una mirada tierna-

maka: creo que tienes razón! - dijo sonriendo-

liz: oye maka , este viernes es tu cumpleaños!

maka: si , el viernes cumpliré 19 años!

patty: siiiiii, cumpleaños jajajjajajaja

maka: si, patty este viernes sera mi cumpleaños!

tsubaki: am... nos esperas un minuto , liz y patty vamos a hablar un momento con los chicos , si , no tardamos maka!

maka: am... esta bien?

* * *

Fin de capitulo 1 :3

Que estarán planeando? , como les parecio? , les gusto? , sigo? , ustedes me lo dicen en los comentarios! :3 no leemos luego!

me llamo por cierto: Cathita-Chan Evans! :3


End file.
